Happy Birthday!
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: 3rd drabble for Korra appreciation Week. Korra, Mako, Bolin, Katara, Zuko and Toph.


**3****rd**** drabble only 4 more to go before the end of Korra Appreciation week!**

Korra woke up late… again. She was supposed to meet Mako and Bolin for a training session before their fight against the White Falls Wolf bats, she thought about the lecture that Mako would be giving her as she got in to the shower. She quickly changed in to her usual water nation clothing and ran out of the door and in to the kitchen.

"Morning Korra." She turned around smiling sweetly at Korra. "I wouldn't bother going to training today." She said.

"Why's that Pema? Did something happen to them? Where's Tenzin?" She panicked, she really liked the brothers although they were almost complete opposites they were so close much closer than any siblings she had ever seen.

"Korra please calm down" she chuckled. "Don't bother with training because,"

"- because we're already here" Bolin laughed bear hugging her lifting her feet off the floor as she laughed hysterically. He placed her back on to the floor and moved aside so she could see Mako with a little less enthusiasm than his brother they said Hi to each other and the conversation lulled afterwards. "So… Korra you seemed pretty worried about us, don't think two pro benders from the streets can handle themselves in a fight?" He joked.

She smiled "No of course not Bolin you both are amazing benders but if anything were to happen I don't know how I would forgive myself." They're mouths dropped but they quickly recuperated.

"Would probably teach you to come to training early…" Mako said he was always quite distant and sometimes cold but Korra liked him anyway he was so protective of Bolin and it was sweet.

"Mako!" Bolin snapped elbowing him in the chest.

"What I do?" Mako sneered grabbing his rib.

"I'm sorry my brother forgets his manners." Bolin was always so kind. "I am very flattered and so is Mako, although he doesn't show it, that the Avatar would worry over us…" He bowed then laughed it off.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Korra asked.

"Oh you must've forgotten no matter come on we need to go outside towards the gazebo." Mako and Bolin offered their arms and she looped hers round both of them.

"Guys what are you talking about?" She had no idea what was going on.

"Don't worry now we're going to cover your eyes, just trust us okay?" Bolin looked for an acceptance in her face.

"Of course." They covered her eyes she heard hushed voices and chuckles from Bolin and Mako. "This must be good Mako's laughing…" she heard Bolin go into a hysterical laugh and ask Mako to cover her other eye so he could recover.

"Okay are you ready Korra?" Mako asked she could feel the smile on his face but she still had no idea what they were leading her to.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" They removed their hands from her eyes as she beamed and remembered that today was her birthday, they're was so much going on she forgot about her own birthday but Tenzin, his family, Mako and Bolin hadn't forgotten.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted cheering and laughing. She was so happy.

"Happy birthday Korra." The brothers said kissing her on each cheek watching as she blushed. They hi 5'd each other.

"Wow, we made the avatar blush" Bolin chuckled.

"It is pretty difficult when two completely ripped brothers kiss you on the cheek." She flushed red again.

"It seems we still have it Bo…" He smiled. "Come on parties waiting."

"Yeah Korra I'm gonna make you sit through my dad dancing." She turned around seeing her dad, Tonraq, and gave him a huge hug then did the same to her mother.

"Do I not get a hug Avatar Korra," An old man and 2 women came out of the Air temple.

"Katara, Zuko, and Toph wow it's so good to see you all." She hugged each one individually even after Tophs protest.

"M – Mako th- that's" He went weak at the knees.

"Toph?" Mako said shrugging.

"YES! AHHH" He ran over to greet her only to be met with a solid wall.

"Korra who is this earth bender…?" Toph asked not really caring whether she told her or not.

"This is Bolin he has helped me take down many evils in the world and this is his brother Mako." He walked over and shook their hands after bowing respectfully.

"Sorry about my brother Toph Beifong he has idolised you since we were young growing up on the streets…"

"Well, Bolin was it? I like my personal space so don't come any closer." Bolin stepped back a little.

"You, Mako I feel a strong flame from you, you have had many struggles through your life" Zuko spoke up. "And you're a lightning bender I would like to see that one day." He smiled.

"I would be honoured to show you some time." Mako replied bowing again.

"Wait, I feel the same fire in Bolin how can that be?" Zuko questioned turning around to look at Bolin.

"Probably because I'm a lava bender." He said proudly.

"Wait this numskull is a lava bender?" Toph said looking surprised.

"Yes." Korra smiled. "And he's a god damn good one so cut him some slack Toph."

"Boy. Can you metal bend?" Bolin looked a little sad.

"I can't both your daughters have tried to teach me but I cannot do it." He sighed

"I will teach you some time…" Bolin's face lit up as he started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Did you hear that Korra? Toph Beifong is going to teach me metal bending." She started laughing.

"Yes Bolin I heard now let's get to my party and have some fun."


End file.
